Dancer in the Dark
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Forcing to accept a mysterious invitation to a masquerade ball, Buffy tries to prevent herself from falling under the mesmerizing, yet devious spell of the handsome Goblin King who is determined to make her his queen forever.


Title: Never Ending

TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: Forcing to accept a mysterious invitation to a masquerade ball, Buffy tries to prevent herself from falling under the mesmerizing, yet devious spell of the handsome Goblin King who is determined to make her his forever.

Author's Notes: This one shot is inspired by one of my favorite scenes from the movie Labyrinth, although alternate universe of course. Buffy does know about the Underworld, and the Goblin King, just to point that out. Enjoy!

Chapter One

I could feel his eyes penetrating through the innermost part of my soul from across the extravagant, occupied ballroom, his gaze following me as I strode down the curving staircase, the skirt of my tulle dress draping behind me, the strewn crystals that were stitched on the delicate fabric catching the soft ambient light from the intricate sconces that adorned the walls, the ancient pale gold grandfather clock that stood motionlessly beside the stairs loudly ticking, alerting the crowd that it was now officially past midnight.

The masquerade was commencing. Men and women of all sizes, some heartbreakingly beautiful and others, a mere average, bearing Renaissance inspired corset gowns, peasant suits and glittering masks, waltzed throughout the polished marble floor with a grace that I didn't carry in my awkward bones.

For a moment, I felt the sting of jealously, but I shook it off, my eyes focusing elsewhere.

Crystal chandeliers hung and tinkled gently from above the center of the ceiling, illuminating the room with a soft, sensuous glow that captured the festive, cheering mood that permeated the air. I held my breath, my eyes searching to avoid the strong hold that I still sensed emanating from the eyes of the handsome Goblin King, who stood a countless feet away, sitting lankily with legs crossed on his jewel encrusted throne, long chestnut hair pulled into an outrageous mullet, his chocolate and hazel eyes highlighted by a sea blue eye shadow, his lips a mere glossy shade of pink.

For other men, the look may have appeared ridiculous on them, but for Angelus, it fitted him like a glamorized king that he was, and it accentuated his features even further to the point that I was struggling to steer my eyes away. It was difficult not to give in to his ethereal beauty. I was enraptured.

Through the corner of my eye, he wore a smile that was meant only for my eyes. I involuntarily shivered with pleasure and distaste, forcing my eyes onward to meet my silver heels. I raised my head and brushed past moving dancers, making my way towards an elongated table filled with silver platters that bore fruit, bread, lobsters, anything that the attendees' hearts desired.

I licked my lips, suddenly thirsty for a glass of wine. I immediately felt his presence by my right side, the air now filling with a slightly masculine scent. I kept my eyes on the oak wood table, my lips pressed into a neutral line. "If you'd like something to drink my dear, all you need to do is ask," I heard him say, his voice laconic and amused.

"Thank you, but I can get it myself, Goblin King. I don't need your assistance. You've done enough," I countered, reaching for a glass flute. "My, my, aren't you a feisty one. No sincere thank you of appreciation for the attire? And after all that trouble I've done for you. Clearly, I'm offended by your lack of gratitude. Have you no matters, girl?"

I ignored his question and dove straight to the point, irritation replacing the desire within me.

"Then why the invitation? You brought me here against my will. I know what you are, Angelus, and what you're capable of. You can't fool me into whatever tricks you may have up your sleeve. I am not like the other girls. I won't fall for you no matter how hard you try to charm me."

I was lying to myself, but I couldn't let him win.

A scowl developed on his handsome face, all traces of amusement vanishing. His eyes glittered dangerously, like a dagger glinting wickedly under the sunlight. I took a step back, pulling at my skirt. My eyes glared back at his defiantly. "I can persuade you, if I must. It'll be only a matter of time before you become my queen, Buffy. I'll make sure of it," the Goblin King insisted with a secretive smirk that raised hairs on the back of my neck. I felt conflicting emotions swirling inside me, and he was the direct cause of it.

I swallowed a quick swig of champagne, allowing the taste to burn at my throat, my eyes hovering over the rim of the flute, narrowing into slits. I had no desire to be here, alone, dressed in attire that was recommended under the direct orders of the Goblin King himself. But I had no way of escape from his grasp.

I was not entirely certain if I even wanted to. "Dance with me?" He offered, his voice returning to seductive tones, his gloved hand lingering on my shoulder, gently pulling me to his chest. I felt his breath tickling against the skin of my exposed neck. I shuddered, closing my eyes to the elegant, frightening world that was his, and his alone. "No," I forced myself to whisper, fighting my desire for him as he circled his arms around my waist, tightening his hold. I struggled to disengage from his embrace, but it was too tempting to remain forever there in his arms.

He ignored my plea entirely. "Dance with me?" He insisted for the second time, tucking my blond hair behind my ear, his lips pressing against it. I felt a trail of kisses in his wake, weakening my resolve, my knees threatening to buckle. I clutched at his gloved hand, my mouth agape. "Please, stop," I urged softly. "You can't mean that," Angelus muffled between kisses as they grew in intensity, his hand now tracing alongside my arm, caressing my breast without any given thought.

"Stop," I demanded more forcefully, using my elbow to shove his body aside, breaking his hold. Without looking back, I trotted through the throng of masked dancers, searching for a way to escape. "You know you don't want to," I heard his voice in the air, causing me to stop in my tracks. I whirled behind me, my eyes scanning for him.

He was no longer there. A group of jesters stood before me, blocking me from view. Where was he? I felt a tingling sensation in the recess of my stomach. I spun around to the corner of the ballroom, catching the form of the Goblin King standing casually beside a marble pillar, a lazy smile flitting his face. My breath and the beating of my heart both stopped within seconds of meeting that haughty smile.

Why was I trying so hard to resist him? "Because you know deep down that you're in love with me. Just as I am with you." He unfolded his arms, slowly coming to approach me. I didn't have the will left to retaliate or to hide. I glanced upon his strange eyes, my arms to the sides. "It's not possible. I've been here, unwillingly, for two hours. How can I be in love with the King of the Goblins?" I scoffed. "You read the book, sweet Buffy. It was meant to be, you and I. Why try to deny it? You can feel it brewing inside of you."

"I won't. I can't." My resolve was weakening and I felt the urge to kiss him increasing tenfold, replacing my revulsion. "You dreamt of me every night. You dreamt of wanting to kiss me under the moonlight. You dreamt of taking me in your arms. You dreamt of being my queen. I felt your desires, your wants, your needs, as I have mine for you. Don't deny yourself of what is true. Just love me, fear me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave."

With no retort in mind, he tugged at my arm, leading me to the center of the ballroom, his gloved right hand softly touching my hip as we began to waltz. I didn't resist. I lost myself in his oddly colored eyes, and found myself transfixed there, focusing on nothing else but him. The world surrounding us consisted of vast swirls of light and distorted forms as I leaned my head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent. I titled my head up, peering at his mouth before he plunged his into mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. I stopped the kiss, pulling my lips away. I smiled. "I'm all yours, my king."

He flashed a dazzling smile, and I melted internally. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being the queen of the Underworld after all.


End file.
